On the Road to Parenthood
by Bluehorse14
Summary: They had been reckless. Now it is time to live with the mistake. Knuckles and Rouge prepare themselves, with a little help along the way, for a child that they weren't asking for or expecting, but may be better then they think. Request by Gargel
1. Results

Me: Alright no time to waste I want to start this show so I will be brief. First for those who do not know me, and you probably don't I'm not that popular…yet, I am Jonman14 and this is my first Sonic story that isn't center around the pairing of Sonic and Amy, so I'm sorry if this isn't the greatest thing you have ever read. Next matter of business is that this story was a request from the author Gargel, who is super awesome by the way, and this is also my first request for a brand new story. I don't think I forgetting anything so I inform you that I do own any Sega characters, in anyway shape or form. Now here is the story.

**On the Road to Parenthood**

**Chapter One: Results**

"Rouge the Bat!" a young Purple lioness in scrubs called," The doctor will see you now."

"Thank you," Rouge stated curtly rising from the rather uncomfortable chair. Suddenly she heard a pair of larger feet also rise. She turned a heel to look at her half risen boyfriend Knuckles. She raised an eyebrow and he stopped moving a slight look of surprise on his face. "And where are you going Knuckie?"

Knuckles tried his best to stay calm and not reveal it, but even after knowing her for 4 years and dating her for 1 of them, getting called "knuckie" by her still irked him. "I am coming with you."

"Oh no," she responded pushing him gently back down," I can handle the doctor and I will tell you what he says." Knuckles was about to protest when a slender gloved finger was placed in front of his lips. "Don't worry, I got this." The hand retracted and Rouge walked off with the nurse.

Knuckles sat back down and crossed his arms as he watched her walk away. He didn't like just sitting there with nothing to do. Maybe it was just the feel of the hospital, maybe it was he was kind of a celebrity on Mobius and people were looking at him, maybe it was just the feeling that there was no one near the master emerald he wasn't sure. What he did know is that he didn't like sitting there with nothing to do. Even if what was in that room was awkward, it would have been preferred. Suddenly a ding was heard and someone walked into the door. He didn't look up from the tiles he had been starring at until he realized he knew the voices.

"I don't need shot mom!" Cream continued to yell," Please let's go!"

Vanilla rolled her eyes at her daughter. "Just sit down okay?" she pleaded to her daughter in her kind voice," I mean seriously, ten years old and still scared of needles?"

Knuckles quickly grabbed the closest magazine and hid his face pretending to be interested in why Charlie Sheen was winning, though still listening to the two argue. "That isn't fair Mom! I mean Sonic is like nineteen and he is still afraid of needles!" Knuckles couldn't help but snicker at the comment. He buried his face deeper in the magazine to make sure they didn't catch that.

"Look if you stop pouting then maybe we can go get ice cream later, how does that sound?" Vanilla stated.

Cream smiled letting her naturally niceness take over. "Alright mommy." The two then sat down and waited.

"Knuckles the Echidna?" The nurse called into the waiting room," You had better come in here."

Knuckles put the magazine down and walked behind the nurse not noticing the look of curiosity on Cream's face or, more importantly, the look of worry on Vanilla's face. Knuckles followed the lioness into a room where Rouge lay on an inclined blue chair with a nervous look on her face. A tall Grey owl in a lab coat rose from a wheelie chair and spoke as he and the nurse walked out of the room," We will leave you alone to discuss the results."

Knuckles looked at rouge. His purple eyes focused on her giving her the feeling of being in trouble. In a way they were. "Knuckles," She began," I'm… I'm pregnant."

Knuckles couldn't keep his jaw completely closed. It was ever so slightly agape as the words sank in. Pregnant? He wished he could say something but what could he say? He didn't want to admit it but he _did _already know the when, how, and, slightly guilty, the why. Finally he decided the most intelligent thing was to focus on now. "What should we do?"

Rouge propped herself on her arms to sit up. "What do you mean?"

Knuckles wasn't sure if should say what he had in mind but knew that he had to." Should we abort it?"

Rouge hoped out of the chair and glared at him with her jade eyes." How can you even say that!"

Knuckles was a little confused. He knew what he was suggesting was bad but why was she reacting like this? He saw her face and it hadn't been happy or excited or anything positive. What he had seen the girl's face was something he rarely saw on here, nervousness, worry, and strangest of all a tinge of fear. "So you want to have a baby?"

Rouge hesitated, her anger dissipating," I didn't say that."

"So why is aborting it so outrageous?" Knuckles questioned.

"Because," Rouge began hoping this would make sense," We were given the chance to live so what right have to not give he or she a chance to live?"

Knuckles had no way to refute that so he changed his argument. "What if we aren't ready to take care of a baby?"

"Well," Rouge began," Even if we aren't it still gives us no right."

"But Rouge," Knuckles began to protest but Rouge cut him off.

"Look I get why you are pushing this, I do," Rouge assured," you feel bad about what happened… that night. You regret and so do I but we can't just forget it no matter how hard we try. We got reckless and made a mistake and now whether it is a consequence or some kind of hidden blessing we have to live with it." She wrapped her arms around the boy's waist and looked into his eyes," I am making sense?"

Knuckles really wanted to tell her that he didn't understand her, that she was making no sense, and being silly about this whole thing. But as the words sank in and he looked in to her eyes he knew that saying those things would be lying to someone he had grown to care so much about. They did have to live with their actions and he knew that he was wrong to suggest what he had. "You do," he responded quickly returning the embrace.

Rouge smiled at him. "How about we go home so we can figure out how best to proceed, hmm?"

"I think," Knuckles began, "I might know someone who can help." Rouge turned her head to the side in curiosity.

…

Vanilla sighed when the story was finished. She had had some suspicion, but was hoping she had been wrong. She looked at the two of them, and then focused on Rouge. How lucky Rouge was compared to herself. Vanilla had gone to her own mom for help, with no one by her to give support, and was turned down. Though she would not be telling Rouge she was lucky, Vanilla would have given anything to have someone like Knuckles by her side or someone to teach her how when she had been pregnant with Cream. Instead of being disowned for making a mistake. She wasn't going to leave them alone. "Alright," she said not realizing that her voice was shaking at the memories," Come to the house around noon and I will tell you what I can."

Knuckles and Rouge sighed with relief. They both began thanking her and telling her they would see her tomorrow. They then both left back for the little house on Angel Island that they lived in. Just then Cream came back into the hallway fiddling with the bandage on her arm. She looked at her mom and saw the look on her face. "Is something wrong mom?"

Vanilla wiped her eyes, realizing what was happening. "Nothing dear," She lied," Come on let's go get a sundae."

Cream jumped with joy," Alright! Let's go!"She grabbed her mom's hand and led the way back to the car. Vanilla continued to think about Rouge and Knuckles. She knew what her job was. If Knuckles wasn't going to be like Cream's dad, then she was _not_ going to be her mother. She smiled at Cream, knowing the main reason. Because her mom had been wrong.

…

Me: Alright everybody that's chapter one. Sorry if this was a little depressing. I'm pretty sure most of the rest of this will be a general "feel good" story but I'm not entirely sure yet, maybe I'll throw in some drama. Also I made up the Vanilla's mom thing myself I thought it would add to both her reason for helping them and to her character in general. Anyway I'm on spring break so I might update within this week if not probably in a week or two depending on conditions and inspiration. But don't worry I don't people to think I died so it won't be too long. Anyway Read, Review, and Tell your Friends. Till next time.


	2. Learning and Sneaking

Me: Hey guys what's up? Ok so here are a few things I want to inform you of, first, for those who know me, I will be removing all stories that are not either one-shots or have more than one chapter. The thing is I have a busy school life so I can't even try to spread out among stories as well, this will included moving in, which may be rewritten. Next is that I have been thinking of starting a group for taking romantic comedy requests on this site so message me if you wanna join or want me to take a request immediately, note I will take more than just sonic requests and I still have to finish this first. Finally here is a shout out to somebody who told me he was dead but is actually alive. Assuming I tell this joke right he will enjoy it.

Knuckles ran down the street as fast as he could. He knew it wasn't manly but he was scared. He screamed as loud as he could with, not stopping or pausing hoping he could escape. A few minutes after the screaming red echidna moves out of your field of vision a small motor is heard. A few seconds later a small remote control car with a green light passes.

Me: Did you get that? Anyway without anymore stupid jokes, I present On the Road to parenthood chapter two.

**Chapter 2: Learning and Sneaking**

Knuckles focused hard on the little baby mannequin. "Come on," Rouge commented," You've tried this like seven times, it isn't even that hard."

Knuckles looked at her,"You can use your fingers, I can't." He then looked back at the doll and placed the diaper under it for the eighth time. Finally after almost five minutes of him just looking at the thing he pulled it over and succeeded. He threw his hands in the air, "I did!"

"Very good," Vanilla commented," Now how about something of a field run?"

Knuckles and Rouge raised an eyebrow. Then Cream walked in the room.

"Alright Cream here is going to pretend to be a rambunctious child," Vanilla explained," I want to see how you two will handle the situation."

"Um with all respect," Rouge began," We really just need taking care of a baby right now, not a pre teen." She glanced at Cream now," No offense meant."

"Well you may discover that when a child is involved, the time can fly," Vanilla commented then looked at her daughter," Why it seems only yesterday cream here was in diapers."

A slight blush of embarrassment spread on Cream's muzzle. But then she went into the character her mom had instructed. "I want a candy bar!" she yelled.

At first Knuckles and rouge went wide-eyed. They had never seen quiet, kind, well behaved Cream yell and shout like this. Finally Knuckles realized first this was all part of the act and spoke. "No, you don't need it," He stated attempting to be calm.

"NO!" Cream yelled," I want it! I want it! I want it!"

Knuckles lost on what to do. If he got mad he would yell or hit her, make her cry and he knew that was not what you're supposed to do. Should he give in? No that would make her spoiled or something. What should he do?

Then rouge stepped up. "Listen honey," She began in a sweet voice," You don't need a candy bar. But how about instead I make your favorite for dinner, ok?"

Cream thought. "Ok then."

Knuckles felt his jaw drop. How did she do that? Vanilla clapped her hands, "Well done Rouge. I think we are finished for today."

"Thank you Miss Vanilla," Rouge and Knuckles began walking out the door," Good bye."

"Bye mister Knuckles and Miss Rouge," Cream said now her normal self.

Ounce out the door Knuckles and Rouge began the glide toward Angel Island. Knuckles sighed. "Something wrong?" Rouge asked concern in her voice.

"I was totally useless," Knuckles responded," You made her calm down all I did was antagonize the situation."

"Hey don't worry about it," She said smiling," You will get it next time."

"I hope so," Knuckles said looking at the ground. Suddenly he spotted something that gave him an idea. "How about you go on and head home I think I might hang around town for a bit."

"Well alright," Rouge responded," See ya later knuckie."

Knuckles ignored this and flew down. He was determined to be a good dad, by any means necessary.

…

Knuckles enter the book store and looked around. There was a fiction section to the right so he went to the left in the hope he would find what he was looking for fairly quickly. Lucky it did not take him long to find a parenthood section.

He grinned as he started pulling the books with interesting titles. He glanced to the right for a moment to see how long the section was but was disappointed to see it quickly cut into a Mobius history section being glazed over by a pink hedgehog.

He went back to looking through the titles for a full minute before he realized who was so close. He quickly moved himself and his selected books out of her sight. What was Amy Rose doing here looking through the history section? That wasn't important though, what was important was finding a way to sneak out without being spotted by the girl, because if she did he knew the chain. The pink little gossip would see him with parenthood books put the pieces together, and tell her boyfriend Sonic, Sonic would run around probably telling everybody, especially his buddy Tails. Tails would then mention something while buying parts or something and before he would know the Mobius headlines telling of the child he was going to have.

Knuckles wasn't ready to tell his friends yet let alone the whole world. He had to get out. He decided to sneak through the fiction section first. This however didn't help at all for no sooner had he gotten to comics did he hear the girl's voice.

"Hey Knuckles," Amy greeted kindly," What's up?"

Knuckles quickly placed his books in a bag and grabbed a random manga of the shelf and turned around to face her. "Oh hello Amy," He responded looking over the comic at the girl. She wore a simple white shirt and blue jeans with a bag full of history books.

"What are you reading?" Amy asked raising an eyebrow at the title.

Knuckles lift the cover of a book to his face pretending to be smart about it. "Why it's… Lupine the Third."

"What it's about?"

Knuckles froze. He had to make something up quick, but what? He searched his head for some kind of cliché that sounded right. Finally he produced," A banished prince… trying to restore his honor."

"Sounds cool," She commented," Well see ya later."

Amy walked away bag of books on her shoulder. Knuckles sighed with relief. He placed the comic back on the shelf and went to check out. Just he was about to take off toward Angel Island he heard a voice.

"That isn't the plot of Lupine the Third," Amy commented leaning against the wall of the store with crossed arms.

Knuckles sighed, "Fine you really wanna know?"

Amy nodded, "I promise not to tell."

"Alright," Knuckles responded looking around for a moment," Rouge is pregnant."

"SHE IS?" Amy yelled then squealed. She couldn't help it she was into family and the idea of having children. "When is she due?"

"First of quiet down," Knuckles stated looking around to make sure nobody caught that," Secondly about nine months."

"When did you two get married anyway?" Amy asked picturing how a child is supposed to happen. But then knuckles looked at the ground and she understood. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"You didn't offend me," Knuckles cut her off. Then he decided he should say something on the matter now that she was with the boy she had dreamed of. "Listen Amy, I know you love Sonic the same way me and Rouge love each other, maybe even more so. But you can't do what we did. I know vanilla or somebody has told you this but you have to understand. Unless you two can make a true pledge then you should not express emotion of any kind like this. Not until the time is right understand?"

"Alright," Amy answered," Again, a promise."

Knuckles couldn't help but smile a little, "Good." He was about to take off when something occurred to him. "Why are interested in Mobian History all the sudden?"

Amy shrugged," Just found it interesting."

"Alright," Knuckles accepted," see ya around." With that he flew off toward home. He had some studying to do.

Me: Well there you go everyone I hope you liked it. Ok I have now addressed abortion and pre-marital sex. I hope I am done with hot button subjects for at least the rest of the story. Anyway read review and tell your friends, oh I don't own Sonic or Call of Duty. Speaking of which the conclusion from earlier.

Knuckles sat for a moment breathing heavily. "Okay," he spoke, "I think I lost it." Then he looked around the corner to behold the remote control car. "Oh god no!" He then scream and whimpered as the rc exploded.

Me: Till next time


End file.
